Yoshi's And The Angels
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: Kamik has discovered the legendary Fountain of Youth and uses it to turn Palutena into a baby. Now Yoshi and Pit must find a way to change her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: From Goddess to Infant**

A pool of water secretly hidden somewhere on Yoshi Island was discovered by Bowser's minion, Kamik. It was supposed to be hidden because the water contained within that pool was very special, but Kamik was planning to use it for something bad.

Kamik- I told lord Bowser I could find it. Now I use it for me new secret weapon!

(Somewhere else on Yoshi Island)

Yoshi, Pit, and Palutena were walking through this one part of the jungle.

Yoshi- Yoshi appreciate Pit and Palutena answering Yoshi's call.

Pit- No problem, Yoshi. You did after all return from a rough adventure with Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Sonic, and Ty.

Palutena- And through the deepest parts of space too!

Pit- You know, you didn't have to come along, Lady Palutena.

Palutena- I've been noticing the Underworld Army trying to dig another opening to this world somewhere and when Yoshi told us about the…unnatural accuracies, I figured it had to be them.

Pit- But you usually don't leave your Sky Palace. There could be fighting.

Palutena- I'm no stranger to fighting. Did you forget the time we fought?

Pit- That was when the Chaos Kin had you under mind control!

Then Yoshi, Pit, and Palutena saw sparks of energy appearing above this one hill on the island.

Yoshi- That what Yoshi call for.

Pit- That does look like something from the Underworld.

(In the bushes behind Yoshi and Pit)

Kamik was following them from the shadow.

Kamik- Well if it isn't my old nemesis, Yoshi. Lord Bowser might be busy with his…little problem…but that doesn't mean I can't test out my new weapon on a member of the Mario Brothers' Team or two. I'll get Yoshi and that angel in one shot.

(On a small hill somewhere on Yoshi Island)

A portal was being dug from the underworld until Thanatos, Pandora, and a few Tempura Wizards came out of the portal.

Pandora- About time you finished digging that portal!

Thanatos- Hey, don't give me any of that! It's not easy drilling a portal outside the Underworld without Palutena knowing about it. And from here, we can mount a surprise attack against the Super Mario Brothers' Team like Medusa ordered us to. Where is here anyway?

Yoshi- Yoshi Island.

Thanatos and Pandora turned around to see Yoshi, Pit, and Palutena standing behind them.

Pit- If you really wanted us to not know, then maybe you should've have dug a portal in Yoshi's home.

Pandora- Thanatos, you ****ing idiot! You opened a portal to the homeland of one of the members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team! And worse, Pit and Palutena are here!

Thanatos- How was I supposed to know that?! I was digging blindly! Tempura Wizards, attack!

The Tempura Wizards threw their Tempura bombs, but Yoshi wrapped his tongue around them and spat them back at the Tempura Wizard. Turning them into tempuras.

Thanatos- To be honest, I was not expecting him to do that.

Pandora- How about we stop the gawking and get to the fighting?

Thanatos- Fine.

Thanatos a bunch of bombs and threw them at Yoshi. However, Yoshi wrapped his tongue around them and spat them back at him.

Thanatos- And I thought that pink guy had a big appetite!

Pandora created a heart shaped crystal to block the bombs before they exploded.

Pandora- Maybe you should be more physical since Yoshi here can just send any projectile back at you.

Little did they know that Kamik was hiding in the bushes nearby with some kind of water cannon.

Kamik- It looks like I've arrived at the perfect moment to test this. Yoshi will be too distracted when I see my chance to strike. Maybe I'll get that angel too and take care of two threats to Master Bowser.

Pandora tried to strike at Pit and Yoshi with her sword, but they dodged. Then Pit pulled out a First Blade.

Pit- Yoshi, I'll handle Pandora!

Yoshi- Yoshi handle dummy clown then.

Thanatos- Hey!

Yoshi turned into an egg and rolled into Thanatos and knocked him back a bit. Thanatos turned his arms into morning stars and tried to hit Yoshi. Luckily, Yoshi dodged and jumped above Thanatos.

Yoshi- Boing…POW!

Before Thanatos knew it, Yoshi had performed a ground pound on him. Pandora fired a few energy blasts at Pit, but Pit managed to dodge all of them.

Palutena- Power of Heavenly Light!

Then a bright red light flashed over Pandora and blinded her for a bit.

Pit- Thanks, Lady Palutena!

Then Pit charged for Pandora with his First Blade and struck her with a forward dash melee strike (from Kid Icarus Uprising). This knocked Pandora to the ground and a faint glowing circle appeared in the ground for a split second.

Palutena- That's where the rift opening is! Yoshi, Get Thanatos to that spot!"

Yoshi- Yoshi do!

Then Yoshi wrapped his tongue around Thanatos's body and lifted him up.

Thanatos- Hey, you dumbass dinosaur! Put me down right now!

Yoshi- Yoshi do!

Then Yoshi threw Thanatos down and on top of Pandora. Before the two could get back up, Palutena opened the portal Thanatos opened earlier and pulled them back to the Underworld.

Palutena- Now to close seal it up so they can't use that portal anymore.

Then Palutena made that portal from the Underworld vanish.

Pit- Well, that was easier than I expected.

Yoshi- Yoshi did get lots of experience during adventure in space.

Just as they were celebrating their victory, Kamik readied himself for his surprise attack.

Kamik- Now!

Then Kamik jumped out of the bushes behind Yoshi and tried to spray Yoshi with this strange water from the water tank on his back connected to a mechanical hose.

Kamik- Take this, Yoshi!

Just as Yoshi was about to turn around to see Kamik, Palutena quickly managed to push Yoshi out of the way and she was sprayed with the water instead. When Kamik stopped the water, Palutena's clothes were laying on the ground, but Palutena was nowhere in sight.

Pit- LADY PALUTENA!

Kamik- That was unexpected. I was aiming for Yoshi, but if it did this to a goddess, I'd say this was a successful test.

Pit- You bastard! Then Pit shoots a ranged shot from his First Blade at Kamik. Kamik manages to dodge, but the shot made a hole in the water tank, causing all the water to spill out.

Kamik- Damn it! All the water is gone!

Yoshi- Now Kamik meanie can't use it anymore!

Kamik- You kidding me? There's plenty more where this came from.

Then Kamik got on his broom and flew into the air a bit.

Kamik- I'll just repair the tank, refill it, and take care of you two later.

After Kamik flies away, Pit tried to run after him. However, Yoshi noticed something strange.

Yoshi- Pit, Yoshi see something moving in goddess' clothes.

Pit went to take a look and they saw a baby with Palutena's face and long green hair crawl out.

Pit and Yoshi (at the same time)- WHAT?!

Pit and Yoshi ran up to the baby and Pit picked it up.

Pit- Lady Palutena…?

Then baby Palutena grabbed hold of Pit's nose and honked it.

Pit (in a silly voice while his nose was being squeezed)- This can't be happening!

Yoshi- Pit know anyone who fix Palutena?

Pit- I think I know someone…but this could get embarrassing…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Humor of Mother Nature**

(Viridi's Palace)

Viridi- **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** Oh, this is too rich! I think I might die of laughter! Oh, I can't stand it!

Viridi continued to laugh her head off after Yoshi and Pit showed her that Palutena was turned into a baby as she sat on Yoshi's saddle.

Pit- I told you this would be embarrassing…

Eventually, Viridi stopped laughing and caught her breath.

Viridi- Oh boy…well that was a laugh and a half.

Pit- So, will you help us?

Viridi- Why do anything? I like Palutena like this.

Pit- I'm serious, Viridi!

Viridi- So was I, Pit.

Yoshi- Hmm…Yoshi know! Viridi still trying to talk Kirby in joining Forces of Nature?

Viridi- Yes, I'm still working on talking Kirby and the people of Popstar to join up with us. Why do you ask?

Yoshi- Yoshi wonder what Kirby say if we tell Kirby Viridi no help Pit and Yoshi!

Viridi- You wouldn't!

Pit pulls out a communicator and shows Kirby's number on the speed dial.

Pit- Kirby's part of the team as much as Yoshi and I are. So we're better connected. Shale I give him a call right now?

Viridi- Ok! Ok! I'll help you get that bossy snob back to her correct age! If you can call it that…

Pit- Good thinking there, Yoshi.

Yoshi- Thanks!

Viridi- The water Kamik used for his water tank and hose was water from the legendary Fountain of Youth. Which explains why it was able to affect her like that. I remember that 1,000 years ago, there was some trouble involving water from that fountain and my old teacher, a white hedgehog god who resembles your friend Sonic, decided to move it somewhere on Yoshi Island. Along with two men from the Mushroom Kingdom and a Tasmanian tiger who had a bit of a tobacco problem. Smoking all of that is unhealthy for anyone. But I can't remember why they chose to hide the Fountain of Youth on Yoshi Island.

Pit- So, can you reverse it?

Viridi- I need a sample of the Fountain of Youth to figure out how to make an antidote. I know the fountain is somewhere on Yoshi Island, but I'm having trouble figuring out where.

Pit- No big deal. Yoshi knows Yoshi Island like the back of his hand. I'm sure we'll be able to find it before we know it. In the meantime, you keep an eye on Lady Palutena and…

Viridi- Woah there, Pit! Me babysit Palutena?! I've agreed to help you fix her, but there are some things that are asking for too much of me!

Pit- But you really do want Kirby to join your troops.

Viridi- Two can play at that game, Pit! Remember that Poke'mon Trainer, Dawn, who has a crush on you? Perhaps I should offer her a lift to Skyworld so she can say hello to you!

Pit- …no fair…

Viridi- Who said life is fair, Pit.

Pit- Can you at least stay in telepathic contact with Yoshi and me while we're on this mission?

Viridi- Fair enough.

Pit- Also, what are we supposed to do about Lady Palutena? We can't bring her and risk something else happening to her!

Viridi- Maybe you can if she stays on Yoshi's back. She looks like she's enjoying riding on his back. And Yoshi is very good at still being able to fight even with a passenger. He pretty much does it all the time.

Yoshi- She right. Yoshi even had adventure with Baby Mario riding Yoshi's back whole time.

Viridi- By the way, Yoshi, if you're a male, how are you able to lay eggs?

Yoshi- Trust Yoshi, you no want know! It not appropriate!

Pit- By the way, where is Pittoo? I haven't seen him since we got here.

Viridi- About that, Dark Pit is still trying to heal his wounds after he, Meta Knight, and Shadow tried to stop Tabuu while he was using Peach's body like a marinate. He took more of a beating than he was letting on. I'm afraid I can't afford to lend his help to you this time.

Pit- Fine. Let's just find that stupid fountain and get Lady Palutena back to normal!

Yoshi- Yoshi right behind Pit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mischief of Viridi**

(Somewhere on Yoshi Island)

Yoshi and Pit were walking around this small village of Yoshi trying to ask for any info they could. Unfortunately, to no avail.

Yoshi- Anything Pit?

Pit- Yeah, I found out you Yoshi's try too hard to eat everything! Several of your kind thought my wings were cotton candy and wrapped their tongues around them!

Yoshi- Sorry! It bad habit we Yoshi's need work on. But Yoshi believe Kirby have same issue.

Just then, Baby Palutena made a silly little sound and Yoshi began to smell something out of the diaper they put on her.

Yoshi- Uh…Yoshi think Palutena need change.

Pit- …and I'll bet $20 that Viridi is laughing her head off at us right now…

Viridi (telepathically to Pit and Yoshi)- …why Pit…(snort)…what makes you say that…(snicker)…

Pit- Just ****ing do it already, Viridi! We all know how much you're enjoying this!

Yoshi- Yoshi wonder why Bowser send Kamik to find fountain?

Viridi- Actually Yoshi, Kamik seems to be doing this on his own accord. Bowser is still a bit…down sized…after you, the Mario Brothers, Sonic, and Ty foiled his Galaxy Generator. Ever since he got back to Dark Land, he's had Doctor Eggman, King DeDeDe, Boss Cass, and nearly all of his minions try and restore his like how you're trying to restore Palutena. I should probably mention, the Fountain of Youth is similar to the Rewind Springs that Dark Pit dipped you in when your wings caught fire. So, try not to be touched by it at all cost or you'll end up like Palutena did!

Pit- In that case, you better let me lead, Yoshi. Since you're the one carrying Lady Palutena on your back.

Yoshi- Pit wings caught fire?

Pit- Me and Pittoo were fighting the Chaos Kin after it stole Lady Palutena's soul and I exceeded the time limit to the power of flight in order to save Pittoo when the Chaos Kin grabbed him. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't fly on my own. And if my wings use the power of flight for too long, they burn. Part of the reason why I rested on Kirby's Warp Star for a bit when we chased after Bowser during the big event.

Mysterious voice- Not having much luck without Palutena, are you?

Yoshi and Pit quickly looked above them where the voice was coming from and saw Phosphora floating above their heads.

Pit- Phosphora?! What are you doing here?

Phosphora- What Viridi asked me to. And I was able to find out something interesting. See that mountain in the distance?

Phosphora points to a mountain barely visible from where they are with a rock formation that looked like the face of a Dry Bone.

Yoshi- Dry Bone Peak?

Phosphora- Is that what they call it?

Yoshi- Yoshi's call it, because it look like Dry Bone skull.

Phosphora- Anyway, I saw a Magikoopa on a broom flying to that mountain. Probably the same one you're looking for.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit and Yoshi)- I knew you two would take too long, so I asked Phosphora to see if she could find anything.

Pit- Uh…thanks I guess…

Viridi (telepathically to Pit and Yoshi)- Now that we know where Kamik might be hiding out, Phosphora, return back will you please.

Yoshi- Lighting lady no help?

Phosphora- Viridi isn't risking any the Forces of Nature to the Fountain of Youth just to change Palutena back to her correct age.

Pit- Typical. Can you at least help with this dirty diaper?

Phosphora- Uh…hey! What's that over there?!

Yoshi and Pit turned towards where Phosphora was pointing at and saw nothing. But when they turned to look at Phosphora again, she was nowhere to be seen.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit and Yoshi)- HAHAHA! This is getting too rich!

Then Pit and Yoshi got an extremely angry look on their faces.

Pit- That ****ing does it, Viridi! You've gone too far!

Yoshi- Yeah! You mean to us all day! Yoshi really pissed!

Pit- I swear, if you pull one more stunt like this on me and Yoshi, we will report this to Kirby! And one more thing, I would rather have Dawn pin me to the ground and smooch every square inch of my face than go through your abuse!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit and Yoshi)- Fine. I'll stop. And about the diaper situation, I figured Yoshi would've at least remembered he has a bunch of spare diapers under that saddle of his.

Then Yoshi checks underneath his saddle and pulls out a bag of diapers.

Yoshi- Yoshi forgot he still had these.

Pit- Yoshi, why do you have that many diapers under your saddle?

Yoshi- When Yoshi first met Mario Brothers, they babies kidnapped by Baby Bowser. Yoshi rescued Baby Mario, but Yoshi had long journey to find Baby Luigi at Castle Koopa. Yoshi had Baby Mario on back and all babies need changing. But Yoshi surprised he never removed them from saddle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Welcome to the House of Kamik**

(Dry Bone Peak)

Kamik had recently built a small fortress on Dry Bone Peak. Not because it was a landscape that most of the Yoshi's were afraid to go near, or because it was well hidden. But because it was also where the Fountain of Youth was hidden and where Kamik got the water that he sprayed Palutena with earlier. Kamik finished refilling the water tank on his back and began making a call on a videophone. Kamik called Castle Koopa, but Bowser Jr. answered.

Bowser Jr.- What do you want, Kamik?

Kamik- Hello there, young master Bowser Jr. Is your father available?

Bowser Jr.- Unfortunately no. Papa is still little after that last failure. He has Eggman, DeDeDe, Boss Cass, and more working 24/7 to get him big again.

Kamik- Well, I have something that will help him finish off the Mario Brothers and their retarded friends. I think he'll like to know the details.

Bowser Jr.- My claws are tied, Kamik. Whatever it is, it will have to wait until papa is back to his regular size.

Bowser Jr. hung up and Kamik grunted a bit.

Kamik- I know this will help Lord Bowser defeat the Mario Brothers, but I have to wait until Bowser's small problem is fixed?!

Then a Shyguy entered and ran up to Kamik.

Shyguy- Kamik, we've got trouble coming our way! Yoshi and that angel are heading towards this base!

Kamik- Maybe we can use this to our advantage. If I take out those two fools, I'll not only be rid of Yoshi, I'll show King Bowser this weapon works!

(At the entrance of the fortress)

Pit and Yoshi had arrived after hearing what Phosphora told them earlier.

Yoshi- This must be place. It definitely Koopa style.

Pit- Would be more noticeable if you Yoshi's weren't so afraid to come to this mountain.

Yoshi- Because Dry Bone Peek look like Dry Bone skull, Yoshi's assume Boo's live here. And Yoshi's more afraid of Boo's and ghosties than Luigi! It why Yoshi no go in haunted house with Mario's!

Pit- Why is that?

Yoshi- Trust Yoshi! You no want know and Yoshi no want talk about!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit and Yoshi)- You two better be on your guard while in there. I'm picking up several magical illusion traps inside.

Yoshi- Makes sense. Kamik does like using magic trick to mess with minds. Kamik very good at that.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit and Yoshi)- Not to worry. I can dispel most of illusion traps, but the magic spell attacks are another story. Also keep in mind, you have a baby goddess on your back, Yoshi, who doesn't act her age anyway. Those illusions will still scare her. So try not to make her jump off your back. Or better yet, let her run off and save us all this trouble.

Then Pit held his hand up with his fingers in a certain position.

Yoshi- Pit sure he want give Viridi that? She see too, right?

Pit- I don't care. She's getting on my nerves.

Yoshi- Yoshi meant Palutena see.

(Inside the fortress)

Pit, Yoshi, and baby Palutena entered the fortress and saw a large bottomless pit gap between the next door.

Pit- Viridi, please tell me it is a mind trick.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit and Yoshi)- Afraid not, Pit. But why are you complaining? You have the power of flight.

Then the power of flight activated in Pit's wings.

Pit- Oh yeah! Thanks, Viridi.

Yoshi- What about Yoshi?

Viridi (telepathically to Yoshi)- I couldn't find any magic wings like the ones you used when you chased after the Doom Ship during that event in the Mushroom Kingdom. But I found…something else you can use.

Then a bubble with a helicopter inside of it appeared in front of Yoshi.

Yoshi- Yoshi remember this. Been while since Yoshi had use one.

Then Yoshi popped the bubble and Yoshi was suddenly transformed into a helicopter. Baby Palutena suddenly got a small bubble around her and orbiting around Helicopter Yoshi.

Pit- What is that?!

Helicopter Yoshi- Yoshi find bubbles to turn Yoshi into many different things when Yoshi carrying Baby Mario on back. Yoshi turn back in time and bubble with Palutena pop and she be back on Yoshi's back.

Pit and Yoshi began flying over the gap to reach the door to move further in the fortress. But they also had a swarm of skeleton-like birds tried to ram into them. Once they reached the other side, Helicopter Yoshi changed back to normal Yoshi and baby Palutena was once again riding on his saddle. The next room was a small room with four doors rotating in the air.

Pit- Is this another one of Kamik's tricks?

Yoshi- It like roulette. We stop spinning and enter door that appears. All lead to Kamik, but different challenge behind each door. Like in Bowser's castle.

Yoshi laid an egg bomb and hit door number 3 with it.

(In the next room of the fortress)

Pit, Yoshi, and baby Palutena entered in what looked like a lava cavern.

Yoshi- Yoshi feel like danger coming and Yoshi need to run…but way…?

Pit- You've entered this room before?

While Pit and Yoshi were discussing, baby Palutena noticed a large shadow looming right behind them. Baby Palutena turned around and began to cry.

Pit- What is it, Lady Palutena?

Yoshi- Oh shit! Not you again!

Then Pit and Yoshi saw this huge spikey creature (similar to the little ones that Yoshi can't eat or egg bomb in Super Mario World 2). Yoshi quickly grabbed Pit by the collar of his toga.

Yoshi- RUN FOR IT!

Yoshi began running with baby Palutena on his back. The big spikey creature made a step forward and Pit tried to attack it with his Magnus Club. The big spikey creature did take a step back, but then it pick itself right back up.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- That won't do you much good, Pit! That guy can only be beaten by tricking him into the lava. You gotta run like Yoshi did.

Pit put away his Magnus Club and began running as the large spikey creature gave chase.

Pit- That guy's body is like iron! How are we supposed to hit it?!

Yoshi- Lava pit up ahead! It how Yoshi beat last time! It no jump good!

Yoshi flutter jumped over it and Pit glided over just as the creature fell into the lava.

Pit- It really sucks that we had to run from that! I'd much rather stand and fight like we did against Tabuu.

Yoshi- Yoshi bet DK would break shell. Maybe we invite next time we have come to Kamik's again.

(In another room in the fortress)

Pit and Yoshi entered a strange room full of floating colorful block.

Yoshi- Yoshi know this room. Yoshi go through it almost every time Yoshi have deal with Kamik.

Suddenly, Kamik appeared standing on one of the blocks.

Kamik- You better believe we've met in this room several times! This is where I usually set off my most famous traps.

Pit- There you are, you bastard! Hand us water from the Fountain of Youth is so we can restore Lady Palutena, and we won't kick your ass!

Kamik- If you want some, you'll have to make it down this room if you can. Afterwards, you'll get plenty of water…and then you'll both be about 18 inches tall!

Kamik shoots a magic beam attack at them, but Pit and Yoshi manage to dodge. However, the magic beam hit one of the floating blocks and it transformed into a Shyguy.

Yoshi- Yoshi forgot…reason why blocks here is so Kamik can make enemies when hit blocks.

Pit pulls out a pair his Magnus club and knocks out the Shyguy.

Yoshi- Friend Magnus know you're using his sword?

Pit- It's not Magnus'. This is a club to look like Magnus' weapon. It's sort of a replica.

Pit tried to swing at Kamik, but Kamik vanished before the club could hit.

Yoshi- Another thing about room, Kamik seem have power to teleport as long as we stay in room. We no hurt Kamik meanie until after we get to end of room.

Kamik reappeared and shot another magic beam of magic. Yoshi dodged, but Pit activated the Power of Reflect to send it back at Kamik. But Kamik teleported out of the way before it could hit him. Pit and Yoshi eventually managed to get to the door on the other side which leads to the roof of the fortress and to where Kamik had the Fountain of Youth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Surprising Secret of Yoshi's**

(At the roof of Kamik's fortress)

Kamik was standing in front of a huge pool of sparkling water. Kamek refilled a tank on his back with that water as he noticed Yoshi and Pit were not standing behind him.

Kamek- So good of you both to come.

Pit- Just move over so we can get a sample to cure Lady Palutena or your ass is ours.

Yoshi- What Bowser want with fountain anyway?

Kamek- Actually, his grumpiness didn't order me to do anything this time. I stumbled upon the Fountain of Youth and had the idea to weaponize it. But I couldn't even show it to Lord Bowser because…he still has that small problem…

Pit- You mean he's still puny sized after his Galaxy Generator plot failed?

Kamek- But I'm sure by taking you both out with this weapon, I'm sure he'll be happy to see my weapon even if he hasn't fully recovered.

Pit- This is all to get Bowser's attention?!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Oh please, Pit. You've done lots of crazy shit for Palutena's attention. Remember the time when you…

Pit- I don't need that now, Viridi!

Kamek- It's also to get Yoshi out of the way! Yoshi has been a pain in my ass ever since he foiled my plan to destroy the Mario Brothers when they were still babies! In fact, I'll start with you!

Then Kamek pointed the hose at Yoshi and fired water from the Fountain of Youth at Yoshi. However, the water didn't do anything to Yoshi.

Kamek- What the…?!

Kamik hit Yoshi with the water again, but nothing changed.

Kamek- This doesn't make sense! It turned that goddess into a baby! Why does it not work on Yoshi?!

Then Viridi remembered something from 1,000 years ago.

(Flashback to Yoshi Island 1,000 years ago)

A man how looked like Mario, a man who looked like Luigi, a white hedgehog with a light blue scarf around his neck, and a gray Tasmanian Tiger with scar on his face and a tobacco pipe were standing where the Fountain of Youth will be in the present time.

Man who looked like Luigi- That was quite a workout, moving the Fountain of Youth of Yoshi Island.

Gray Tasmanian Tiger- Yeah mate! Why did we have to move the fountain this far?

Then the gray Tasmanian Tiger lit a match and dropped in in his tobacco pipe.

Man who looks like Mario- How many times have you lit the pipe of yours? That can't be healthy for you.

White hedgehog- I picked Yoshi Island as the Fountain of Youth's new hiding place because the Yoshi's are immune to the fountain's effects. That way if the Yoshi's find it, nothing will really happen.

Man who looks like Luigi- How do you know about this?

White hedgehog- Just because I'm not a god anymore, doesn't mean I don't remember a lot of interesting things. I've explained that to you when I told you how to lock that Shadow Queen behind that magic and ancient door underground.

(End of the flashback and back to the roof of Kamik's fortress)

Viridi (telepathically to Yoshi and Pit)- Now I remember why my teacher and his friend hid the water on Yoshi Island! Yoshi's can't be affected by it. Their bodies have some kind of antibody that prevents them from getting younger.

Yoshi- Yoshi immune to Fountain of Youth?!

Kamek- WHAT?! I've spent weeks hunting for this ****ing fountain to help me impress Lord Bowser and dispose of you, Yoshi! And now, now you're telling me that the one person I want this thing to work on is immune to it?! But yet it worked on a ****ing goddess?!

Pit- Looks that way.

Yoshi- Pit, maybe Yoshi take lead. Yoshi immune, but Pit not.

Kamek angerly threw the water tank and hose off of his back and pulled out his magic wand.

Kamek- Piece of ****ing junk! Fine then! I'll just have to deal with you the old fashion way!

Then Kamek's broom rushed in from above and Kamek jumped on it.

Kamek- YAHAHAHA!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Restoring the Goddess of Light**

Kamek pointed his want and Pit and Yoshi and fired a magic beam.

Kamek- Eat this, shitheads!

Pit- Viridi, how about some support here?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Very well. Power of Reflect!

Then a red reflection barrier appeared in front of Yoshi and Pit and deflected the magic beam right back at Kamek. Kamek dodged it and used a spell to make it look like there were five of him.

Kamek- What are you going to do now? You can't hit me if you don't know which is the real me!

Viridi- Maybe they can't, but I can! Power of Dispel!

Then a beam of light shined and all the fake Kamiks vanished. Before Kamik could react, Yoshi wrapped his tongue around Kamik and pulled him down lower so Pit could jump up and bean him with his Magnus Club. Pit hit Kamek so hard, his broom snapped in two and he was flung against the wall.

Viridi (telepathically to Yoshi and Pit)- Kamik might be a master of magic by mortal standards, but his magic doesn't compare to the magic of the gods!

Kamek pulls out a glowing multicolored mushroom (like the one Captain Goomba didn't pick when choosing two mushrooms).

Kamek- I was saving this for if Master Bowser had to face Tabuu or one of his followers…but I'll make an exception!

Then Kamek eats the mushroom and a multicolor aura appeared around his body.

Yoshi- What just happened?!

Viridi- I heard that there was a very powerful mushroom in the desert of the Beanbean Kingdom, but this idiotic Goomba picked up a poisonous mushroom and gave it to an arcade which Mario unfortunately ate during their adventure against Cackletta. It appears Kamek found the correct mushroom.

Kamek used his newly enhanced magic to fix his broom and fly back up into the air.

Kamek- Let's see if your Goddess of Nature's magic can stop me this time.

Then Kamek made it look like there were five of him again.

Viridi- You need to learn some new tricks, Kamek. Power of Dispel!

Viridi tried to dispel Kamek's illusion again, but nothing happened.

Viridi- What the?!

Kamek- YAHAHAHA! This super mushroom has made my magic trick so strong, even you can't break it!

Then Kamek and the four illusion Kameks pointed their wands at Pit and Yoshi and began firing multiple magic beams. Pit jumped in front of Yoshi and swung the Magnus Club. As the magic spells hit the Magnus Club, they were swung away from Pit and Yoshi.

Yoshi- How Pit do that?

Pit- Most of my club weapons can deflect some ranged attacks. But I can't tell with ones are real or which is the real Kamek!

Little did they know, the real Kamek was flying behind and above them.

Kamek- You might be immune to the Fountain of Youth, but you're not immune to this!

Then Kamek created a large fireball and launched it at Pit and Yoshi. Baby Palutena began to cry and Yoshi turned to look at her.

Yoshi- Now not time to be…

Then Yoshi looked up and saw why baby Palutena was crying.

Yoshi- Pit, we got trouble!

Pit looked at where Yoshi was looking and saw the fireball. Pit tried to swing his Magnus Club, but it was too strong for the club to deflect. The fireball exploded and Pit and Yoshi were knocked to the ground with slight burn marks on their bodies. Baby Palutena was completely unharmed, but she was still crying.

Viridi (telepathically to Yoshi and Pit)- Power of Healing!

Then Yoshi and Pit recovered a bit and got back up.

Pit- Is Lady Palutena ok?!

Yoshi- Oh sure, no need worry about Yoshi's well being!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit and Yoshi)- She's not hurt, you two. I was able to cast Power of Protect right before Kamek's attack hit.

Pit- That's good, Viridi. But I think you need to pull her out of here. This is starting to get too dangerous to leave her riding on Yoshi's back.

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Fine, but I'm not babysitting.

Then baby Palutena was instantly pulled to where Viridi was watching them from Yoshi's saddle.

Kamek- YAHAHAHA! You can't last for very long! Even with that puny Goddess of Nature aiding you!

Kamek created four more illusions of himself again and was about to fire again.

Pit- Viridi, let's try an offensive power this time.

Viridi- Ok. Power of Meteor Storm!

Then a bunch of meteors fell from the sky and pelted all the fake Kameks and the real one. All of those meteors caused Kamek to almost fall of his broom.

Pit- If Viridi can't dispel your illusions, we'll just have to whack all of your fakes at once!

Once the meteor storm stopped, Kamek tried to get back on his broom. Unfortunately for him, Yoshi had already wrapped his tongue around Kamek's leg. Then Yoshi pulled Kamik off of his broom and Yoshi swallowed Kamek. Then Yoshi laid an egg with Kamik trapped inside of it.

Pit- Nice work, Yoshi!

Yoshi- Egg no hold Kamek for long! We need attack now!

Then Pit pulled out his Magnus Club again struck the egg with a forward melee dash (like in Kid Icarus Uprising). This knocked Kamek out of the egg and to the ground.

Kamek- That ****ing does it! Time for the biggest, badest, spell I got! And with this invincible mushroom powering me up, it will obliterate you both!

Then Kamik fired a large energy beam from his wand and it was heading straight for Pit and Yoshi.

Pit- Viridi!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Power of Mega Laser!

Then a Mega Laser was fired, but it wasn't holding back Kamek's spell very well.

Kamek- That won't hold for long! And soon I'll present your ashes to Lord Bowser!

Little did Kamek know, Yoshi was using his flutter jumps to hover directly above Kamek.

Yoshi- Boing…POW!

Kamek noticed a looming shadow directly above him. But when he looked up, he saw Yoshi hit him with a ground pound attack. This made Kamek stop casting his spell and now there was nothing holding back the Mega Laser.

Pit- Viridi, Yoshi's still in the way!

Viridi (telepathically to Yoshi)- Power of Teleport!

Then Yoshi was instantly transported right next to where Pit was standing as the Mega Laser blasted Kamek to the wall. Before Kamek should do or say anything else, a bolder landed on him.

Yoshi- Yoshi surprised boulder and not house fall on him.

Pit- Finally! I'm exhausted! Let's get that sample of the Fountain of Youth before grumpy head wakes up.

As Pit and Yoshi walked towards the Fountain of Youth, Kamek managed to crawl out from underneath the boulder and he was not looking in the best of shape.

Kamek- One…shot…left…will take…one of you…down…

But before Kamek could cast a spell, somehow, the water tank and hose he threw off earlier turned on and all that water sprayed him.

Kamek- No! How did that thing get turned on! Stop the water! Stop the WATER!

Then Kamek shrunk into a little baby Magikoopa.

Baby Kamek- WHAAAAA!

Yoshi and Pit chuckled a bit seeing Kamek turn into a baby like that. But little did they notice, a mysterious figure cloaked in shadow fleeing the scene while their backs were turned.

(Palutena's Skypalace)

Palutena was now at her correct age and she and Viridi were using their powers to heal Yoshi and Pit after that long adventure.

Palutena- As fun as my childhood was, I can't tell you how happy I am to be back to normal. Thank you Pit and Yoshi. You as well, Viridi.

Viridi- …forget about it.

Yoshi- Speaking of forgetting, you do what Yoshi asked yet?

Palutena- Yes, we erased Kamek's memories of the Fountain of Youth after we changed him back to his correct age.

Viridi- I still don't see why we couldn't just leave him like that if we really didn't want him telling anyone, especially Bowser, about the Fountain of Youth.

Yoshi- Kamek Bowser's right-hand Koopa. Bowser get suspicious if Kamek vanish and/or see Kamek like that. Better erase all trace from fountain. This also mean no tell Mario's or rest of team.

Pit- Yoshi does have a point there.

Viridi- Well, the extra protection spells Palutena and I set up should be enough if someone does discover the Fountain of Youth again.

Yoshi- But Yoshi pooped. Yoshi want take nice long nap at home.

Pit- I'll bring you home, Yoshi. We can take the Lightning Chariot.

After Pit and Yoshi left the room, Palutena and Viridi heard a tapping on the mirror in the corner of the room. In the mirror's reflection was the mysterious figure cloaked in shadow.

Palutena- I had a feeling it was you. It did seem strange how that water hose just sprayed Kamek when it did.

Viridi- Wait! Him?! I thought he was destroyed by his brother over a 1,000 years ago!

Mysterious figure- And it's better that he still thinks that for now. Like him, I'm not my full strength yet. And it might be best if I keep my presence hidden for as long as I can.

Palutena- Well, if you keep getting involved, like how you did when Mario, Sonic, Kirby, and Ty were galaxy hopping, that could make things difficult.

Mysterious figure- I know. But right now, I'm here to warn you. Tabuu is up to something big. I don't know what, but he will put it into action very soon. Better have Mario and the rest prepared before it's too late.

The End

Epilogue-

(Tabuu's palace in Subspace)

Tabuu and one of his followers, Fawful, were showing their guests, Zavok and Master Zik this strange machine.

Zavok- Very impressive work there, Fawful.

Fawful- I have fury! Fawful pleased you like!

Tabuu- Especially the nasty surprise it will give Mario and his dumbass team once you six activate it. Now, you do remember that you and the Deadly Six will be responsible for gathering its power source?

Zavok- I assure you, Tabuu. Me and the other Zeti are at least twice as good as you require for this job.

Master Zik- But this seems too good to be true without asking for something in return.

Tabuu- All I ask is you bring Mario to me alive. After all the trouble his ancestor caused me, I want to personally finish him off.

Zavok- I can relate, because I want to personally finish Sonic off.

Tabuu- I guess we do see eye to eye.

Then three more of Tabuu's followers, Pyrrhon, Marx, and Vaati, entered the room.

Vaati- Master Tabuu!

Tabuu- What?! Can't you see I'm discussing important business?!

Marx- Sorry Master Tabuu, but it's about our guests!

Pyrrhon- That green Zeti chick is demanding too much when trying to do her hair, nails, and makeup…and the langue she uses if we don't get it the way she wants it done right…I'd rather not go there…

Marx- And the big fat one, Zomom, ate all of Fawful's cooking and is still demanding more food!

Vaati- And that creepy guy, Zazz, is demanding a foot massage…(shivers)…I'm not touching that one with a 10-foot pole…

Fawful- He eat all Fawful's cooking and he now fall through floor like dumbass Koopa King did?!

Zavok- Tabuu, perhaps we should leave and get this plan of yours in motion before the other Zeti take too much advantage of your generous hospitality.

Tabuu- Very well. Fawful, help Zavok bring the machine to their base. As for you three, tell the other Zeti that it's time for them to leave now that Zavok and I have finished discussing our business.

Vaati- With pleasure!

Pyrrhon- Thought you'd never ask, Master Tabuu!

Once Tabuu was alone in the room, he snapped his fingers and a mysterious figure appeared behind Tabuu.

Mysterious figure- You called, Master Tabuu?

Tabuu- Yes, I did. I have a job for you. I want you to follow Zavok and keep a close eye on him.

Mysterious figure- You think Zavok might try to pull something?

Tabuu- No, not really. I've actually taken a liking to Zavok. If I know the Mario Brothers team, and I do, they might find a way to figure out where Zavok and the Deadly Six will be hiding. I want you to pose as Zavok's shadow and act as his bodyguard in case something like that does happen.

Mysterious figure- Consider it done, Master Tabuu…ciao…

Then they mysterious figure snapped his finger and vanished instantly.


End file.
